


I'll stay with her

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Luther talks to alice, Slice of Life, wise alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: "I'll stay with her a while," the white chair in Luther's hands was dwarfed by him, and Kara had finished drawing the blinds. She smiled, knowing Alice was in safe hands before leaving to go downstairs."Don't tell her, not yet,please, Luther."He chuckled at her reaction, although the sound was mostly to fill time so he could process that Alice knew much more than she let on.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I'll stay with her

"I'll stay with her a while," the white chair in Luther's hands was dwarfed by him, and Kara had finished drawing the blinds. She smiled, knowing Alice was in safe hands before leaving to go downstairs.

She had closed the door, and both of them waited in silence until Kara's footsteps were fading down the stairs.

"Don't tell her, not yet, _please_ , Luther."

He chuckled at her reaction, confused, and trying to figure out exactly just what the little one knew.

"Why haven't you told Kara, Alice?" He asked, voice soft as he leaned into the chair.

"I'm... I'm scared." Alice played with the knit of the blanket, her lips quiveredn and eyes narrowed. "I'm scared she won't love me the same way."

Once again he shocked by her, how much she could make him feel with just a few words. It reminded him of how she had jumped to help protect Kara, back when Zlatko was chasing them through the house.

It made his regulator pump feel as though it were being crushed in his chest, and he just wanted to wrap Alice in a tight hug to keep her safe.

"Alice." He said her name softly, calling her attention. "Kara would never stop loving you. How could she, when you are the one who gave her love."

Once again Alice's face came to life with motion. Only this time it was in her eyes and brows, and she began to tear up as she lunged across the bed to hug him instead.

With the chair back between them, the hug was somewhat awkward, but it didn't keep Alice from sobbing out a hickup like noise. Luther patted her back a few times before smoothing his hand up over her shoulders to end the embrace.

"I won't tell her, it's yours to share."

"Thank you, Luther."

**Author's Note:**

> Legit just paused my game to write this


End file.
